


Камелия

by ShNedzumi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Когда Дино узнает об происшедшем, он разбивает пресс-папье о стену. И заказывает билет до Намимори.





	

Когда Дино узнает о происходящем, он разбивает пресс-папье о стену. Черепаха из тяжелого стекла разлетается на несколько кусочков, босс семьи Каваллоне смотрит, как стекают по стене осколки, в которых отражаются брызги солнечного света.

\- Ромарио, закажи билет до Намимори.

\- Слушаюсь, босс.

Как раз тот момент, когда Дино готов проклинать предусмотрительность и паранойю семейных техников, забравших личный самолет на техосмотр. Он бы ему сейчас так пригодился!

Конфликт Колец был не более, чем спектаклем. Хранители были подобраны задолго до начала игры, младшая Савада-сан прекрасно осведомлена о мафии. Она сама согласилась помочь сводной сестре и выступить в качестве приманки, чтобы раз и навсегда обезвредить бунтаря Занзаса и обезопасить от него семью. Ее прикрывали Хранители настоящей наследницы Вонголы, которые тоже были в курсе событий. Она боролась, сражалась за сестру и во имя семьи. Подобная самоотверженность заслуживает награды, и потому Савада Тсунаеши-сан уходит на покой, начинает размеренную жизнь обычной смертной. Но за свою верную службу она останется под защитой семьи и своей старшей сестры Инари.

Из всего Альянса только Дино да, пожалуй, Лонгчемп знали, что ни черта Тсунаеши не знала о мафии, ни разу не слышала до своего четырнадцатого года жизни. И она сражалась в Конфликте Колец всерьез, потому что так было правильно. Она сражалась за свою семью. За тех, кого считала семьей.

Церемония наследования назначена через два месяца. Инари Савада станет вторым боссом-женщиной. У нее отличные характеристики, она на пять лет старше Тсунаеши. Отличница, экстерном окончила институт и последние годы работала на семью Вонголу в качестве штатного аналитика.

Дино страшно было представить, как чувствует себя сейчас Тсунаеши.

И единственное, что он мог сделать в данный момент - ждать, когда проклятый самолет отвезет его в Намимори.

 

Городок не изменился, все такой же сонный, приветливый. Домашний. Но Дино сейчас было не до любования красотами. Он подгонял водителя, нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по обтянутому джинсами колену, поглядывая в окно, за которыми проносились дома и детские площадки. Каждая минута на счету.

Наконец, показался дом семьи Савада.

\- Дино-кун? - улыбка Наны поблекла, стала не такой сияющей. Женщина обняла молодого мужчину, согревая материнским теплом, обдавая запахом домашней выпечки и альпийских вершин - так пах порошок, с которым она стирала вещи. Дино в который уже раз подумал, стиснув зубы, что Советнику повезло с его женщинами, что с Тсуной, что с Наной.

Госпожа Савада обернулась на лестницу, в глазах отразилась тревога, между бровей пролегла морщинка.

\- Тсунаеши поссорилась с отцом, снова. И не выходит из комнаты. Мне страшно, Дино-кун. Может, ты сумеешь разговорить ее?

Понятно, Емитсу ничего не сказал своей жене. Да и вряд ли собирался. Дино вежливо кивнул, послал Ромарио помочь госпоже Саваде на кухне. Не нужно постороннему присутствовать при разговоре. А сам поднялся по лестнице. Надо же - ни разу не споткнувшись. Его вела мысль о Тсунаеши.

Комната не изменилась. Уютная, в пастельных тонах, аккуратно прибранная. Тсунаеши же девочка, она всегда следила за своими вещами, пусть в косметике и нарядах и являлась полным нулем. На низком столе - забытая тетрадка с математическими расчетами, сделанными слишком правильным для Тсуны почерком. Недоеденный кусочек пиццы и чашка с давно уже остывшим, покрывшимся пленкой чаем.

Сама хозяйка сидела на кровати, прислонившись к стене, прижав подушку к груди, и смотрела вперед невидящими, расширенными глазами. Дино напомнил себе, что ей всего четырнадцать лет, а это возраст максималистов. Что она могла наложить на себя руки, будь хоть немного слабее духом.

Мужчина присел на край кровати, притянул девушку к себе.

\- Позволь, - прошептал он. - Позволь мне быть рядом.

Плечи Тсунаеши задрожали, она прерывисто вздохнула раз, другой, третий... и заплакала. Горько, тихо, временами срываясь на скулеж. Его сильная девочка, она не плакала с момента ухода Хранителей. Дино обнял ее сильнее, уткнулся носом в пушистые волосы, позволяя выплакать все свое горе. У ребенка никогда не было друзей, поэтому их уход стал еще болезненнее.

Что ей сказать? Все будет хорошо? Этого никто не знает. И говорить так опасно - можно обмануть, предать оставшееся доверие. Поэтому остается только сказать правду:

\- Не плачь, ты разбиваешь мне сердце.

Тсунаеши в первый раз за много дней спускается на кухню поесть.

А на следующий день Дино долго выбирает в цветочном магазине цветы. Тсунаеши ассоциируется у него с камелиями, белыми, говорящими "Ты восхитительна!".

Девушка проводит пальцами по атласным лепесткам, нежно, осторожно, как по острой грани стекла. Бездумно, даже не краснеет. Но подносит их к лицу, вдыхает запах. Считается, что камелия не пахнет, но пламя, особенно Небесное, способно усилить тонкий аромат. Для Дино это пара пустяков. Лишь бы Тсунаеши больше не плакала.

\- Поехали со мной, - он протягивает руку.

Намимори убьет ее, медленно и мучительно. Дино не сможет простить себя, если однажды, приехав погостить, обнаружит вместо Тсунаеши обычную домохозяйку, озабоченную сезонными распродажами и скидками в магазинах.

Когда Тсунаеши принимает руку, сердце у него бьется в два раза быстрее.

 

Тсунаеши не знает, что она будет делать в Италии, куда несомненно привез ее Дино. Она приняла руку бездумно, больше желая убежать. От боли, от воспоминаний, что эту боль приносят с собой. Каждую ночь. Ее сестра безумно похожа на Емитсу, те же глаза, те же светлые волосы. Она холодна и решительна. Она чем-то напоминает Восьмую, Даниелу. И она станет идеальным боссом Вонголы, а идеальному боссу требуются сильные Хранители.

И они ушли за ней.

В особняке ей выделяют комнату с ванной и оставляют в покое. Служанка раскладывает вещи, кланяется и уходит. Тсунаеши хочет побыть в одиночестве.

Взгляд сам падает на пышный букет камелий, бело-кремовых, пахнущих нежно и тонко. Кто-то говорил, что камелии не пахнут. И лишь пламя способно раскрыть их аромат. От этой заботы становится тепло, осколки сердца вспыхивают, как льдинки на солнце. Они еще не готовы растаять, Тсунаеши еще слишком больно думать о Намимори, о том, что было. Каждая мысль заставляет задыхаться, глаза щиплет, но это разобьет сердце Дино.

А становиться причиной чьих-то страданий Тсуна не хочет.

Ей просто нужно побыть одной.

И чтобы где-то рядом, за спиной был Дино Каваллоне.

Впервые она забывается тяжелым сном без кошмаров.

 

Дино мрачно испепеляет взглядом пресс-папье. Восьмое на этой неделе.

Тсунаеши не покидает своей комнаты, а когда выходит - все время обнимает себя руками за плечи, ежится, как будто прикосновение ткани майки к плечам причиняет боль. Ступает осторожно, как будто малейшее неловкое движение может ее разбить.

Как будто с нее заживо содрали кожу.

Дино это не нравится, категорически не нравится. Он не хочет, чтобы Тсуна зарывала свой талант в землю.

Девушка почти не разговаривает и много времени проводит с цветами в саду и оранжерее. Садовник не может нарадоваться: растения расцветают прямо на глазах.

С этим надо что-то делать.

Босс семьи Каваллоне спускается вниз, к оранжерее. Садовник, встречая его у входа, прикладывает палец к губам.

\- Это настоящее чудо, босс.

Сердце Дино оттаивает, он улыбается, прислоняется к арочной перегородке.

Тсунаеши поет. Негромко мурлычет. И вся буквально светится, пересаживая цветок в горшок побольше, уминая пальчиками землю. Растение тянет листики к нежным рукам, само словно сияет. И Дино жутко ему завидует.

Он выходит, так ничего и не сказав.

А через неделю происходит первое нападение.

 

\- Тсуна, ты не хотела бы стать профессиональным садовником или флористом?

Дино заводит разговор неожиданно, интуиция вопит, что все не так просто, что случилось нечто страшное. Это видно по складкам у губ Каваллоне, по морщинке между густых бровей.

Тсунаеши кивает. С некоторых пор ей тяжело говорить.

\- Тогда предлагаю тебе обучение в университете Англии, за счет нашей семьи. Не говори ничего, возражения не принимаются! Это НАША семья, то есть и твоя тоже. К тому же, Роберто не нарадуется, надеется передать тебе оранжерею и сад. Пойдешь ко мне садовником?

В усталых глазах на долю секунды вспыхивает прежнее пламя, задорный огонек знакомого Дино, и Тсуна отрывисто, но радостно кивает.

Если он так хочет, она поедет.

 

Дино провожает Тсуну на самолет, обнимает осторожно, как хрустальную, почти не касаясь. И смотрит, смотрит в глаза, впитывает нежный свет, почти восстановившийся, вернувшийся к нему.

Тсунаеши улыбается и машет рукой. Дино тепло улыбается и машет в ответ, вместе с девушкой отпуская свое сердце, вырывая его с болью.

Самолет взлетает, унося с собой два сердца в одном теле.

Дино разворачивается. Тсуна не будет учиться вечно, если он хочет, чтобы она вернулась, нужно позаботиться о ее безопасности.

Из аэропорта выходит уже босс семьи Каваллоне.

 

Интуиция звонит не переставая. Тсунаеши не сомневалась, что Вонгола не оставит ее в покое. Это возможно только в мечтах и сказках. Поэтому в институте она учится на специалиста по уходу за озелененной территорией, попросту говоря, на садовника, под другим именем.

А еще звонит Варии, Бельфегору, и договаривается с ним о поставке информации о ситуации в Альянсе. Не бесплатно, разумеется, но ей удается откладывать часть денег, которые пересылает ей на содержание Дино. Еще и подрабатывать в местном ботаническом саду.

Дино не хотел, чтобы она ввязывалась в мафию, которая отпустила ее с болью и кровью, но Тсунаеши впервые лезет туда сама. Не по принуждению, не с пинка, а потому, что хочет быть полезной.

Своей новой семье.

От этого учащенно бьется сердце. Стоит только подумать о медовых глазах, и в груди разгорается настоящий пожар.

Тсунаеши впервые в жизни по-настоящему сильно влюбляется. И упивается голосом Дино во время редких звонков по засекреченной линии.

Она благодарна ему за понимание, за спасение. За то, что стал лучом света в самое темное время ее суток.

Незаметно благодарность перерастает в нежную, теплую любовь, когда достаточно знать, что с ним все в порядке, живой и более-менее здоровый. Он звонит ей даже с больничной койки, а Тсунаеши умоляет Бельфегора страховать его, хотя бы издалека. И пересылает все имеющиеся деньги, работает в две, а то и в три смены, пишет курсовые и дипломные.

И ходит на дополнительные занятия, вольным слушателем с правом сдать экзамен на факультет юриспруденции.

Тсуна обеспокоена. И впервые в жизни счастлива.

Она хочет быть полезна.

Ей каждую неделю приходит букет нежно-розовых камелий.

"Тоскую по тебе".

Подруги смеются, просят рассказать об ухажере, но Тсуна лишь улыбается.

\- Повезло тебе, - вздыхает Марина с факультета ландшафтного дизайна. - Такие знаки внимания, постоянно.

В букете маленькая белоснежная карточка с детским рисунком вставшего на дыбы пони с пушистой-пушистой челкой.

Тсуна хранит их все, запирает в шкатулку, на замок, а саму шкатулку замораживает льдом посмертной воли. Это ее сокровище.

И ждет-не дождется, когда же сможет вернуться домой.

 

Дино разбивает пресс-папье о стену и уже не смотрит, как разлетается на кусочки стеклянный заяц с забавной морковкой в руках. Тсуна обещала подарить пони.

Тсуна.

Босс семьи Каваллоне мечется по кабинету, сбивая мебель, складывая гармошкой ковер, и старается не смотреть в сторону развалившегося в кресле, откровенно веселящегося Занзаса и ржущих за его спиной офицеров отряда.

Тсуна.

За его спиной она провернула целую махинацию. Дино проклял тот день, когда не обратил должного внимания на то, что девушка работает чуть ли не круглые сутки. Лишь попросил не перенапрягаться, беречь себя. Но Тсуна отмахнулась, в голосе слышался смех.

Впервые за долгое время.

И нежность. Дино упивался этой нежностью, она давала ему силы сражаться дальше с внезапно перешедшей границы Вонголой. Давала надежду на новую встречу.

И на то, что, возможно, однажды, на его чувства ответят.

Ему так давно хотелось послать Тсуне красные камелии.

Все, что он делал до сих пор, он делал ради нее.

\- Смирись, Пони, она тебя обыграла, - басовито засмеялся Занзас и отсалютовал бокалом с виски.

Дино зарычал и саданул кулаком по стене.

Кто же знал, что глава молодой, но крайне сильной семьи Джессо, Бьякуран, учится как раз в Англии. И что туда поедет глава Джинглио Неро, Юни, провидица и Небо Аркобалено.

Объединятся, станут одной семьей - Мельфиоре. За короткое время займут лидирующие позиции в Альянсе, станут третьими в рейтинге. И сами предложат союзнический договор Каваллоне. По крайней мере, Дино думал, что сами. Его семья поднялась до второго места, Мельфиоре казались неплохим вариантом союзников. И он согласился.

В тот же момент, как по сигналу, кто-то снял проклятие Аркобалено, и самые сильные покинули состав Вонголы. Равно как и Вария, уведя за собой три сотни прекрасно обученных бойцов, военную элиту семьи.

Вонгола ослабла, и этого хватило, чтобы подвинуть ее с первого места, которое она занимала вот уже четыреста лет. Откуда-то появились Шимон, которые тоже заключили договор с Мельфиоре. Гокудера, Калкасса, Лонгчемп, Бовино, Супербия и многие, многие другие. Размах было страшно представить. Против Вонголы ополчилась половина Альянса, причем не в открытую. Они перекупали, перехватывали договора, самые лучшие земли, сманивали союзников. Вария, ставшая отдельной семьей, "заботилась" о тех, кого посылала первая семья.

И в какой-то момент, Дино сам не заметил, в какой именно, Каваллоне очутились на первом месте, а Вонгола скрылась на десятой позиции, ослабленная, униженная, не раздавленная, но уже не способная оказать достойного сопротивления.

И все это из-за мелкой девчонки, сидящей безвылазно в Англии! Дино помнил свой шок, когда услышал признание Юни в приватной беседе.

\- Мне просто захотелось порадовать сестренку Тсуну, - безмятежно улыбнулась провидица. Бьякуран, сидевший рядом и жевавший зефир, усиленно закивал. - Они поступили с ней очень нечестно, даже жестоко. И я просто воспользовалась некоторыми ее советами.

\- Ка... какими? - слова с трудом прорывались сквозь горло. Дино не мог поверить, что его Тсуна, нежная, ранимая Тсуна, посоветовала уничтожить семью.

На лице Юни отразилось понимание.

\- Она всего лишь сказала мне поискать хороших друзей и попросила не отказываться от дядюшек. Но Бьякуран...

\- Я решил на этом не останавливаться, - сладко улыбнулся альбинос. И тут же помрачнел. - Правда, Тсунаеши теперь нас убьет. Она вообще не хотела приближаться к Вонголе.

Стало иррационально легче. Найти друзей. Да, такой совет вполне в духе Тсуны.

Правда, вряд ли она предполагала, что это приведет к такому результату.

Дино снова ударил по стене.

\- Это я должен защищать ее, а не она меня! - прорычал он.

Занзас снова рассмеялся.

\- Это же мелкая Савада, у нее в природе спасать все, что ей дорого, - в голосе помимо насмешки звучало еще и уважение. - Смирись, Пони.

\- Я поеду и выпорю ее! - пообещал мрачно-торжественно Дино. - Ромарио, билеты!

Но все его планы разрушились, улетучилось плохое настроение, когда он увидел изумление, потрясение в глазах Тсунаеши, стоило ему войти в квартиру. Изумление сменилось счастьем, девушка отбросила книгу, подбежала к нему и кинулась на шею, прижалась крепко-крепко. Дино обнял ее, вдыхая сладкий аромат ванили, исходящий от нежной кожи, зарылся носом в короткие волосы, коснулся мочки уха.

Как же он соскучился! Просто чертовски соскучился.

Тсунаеши смотрела на него, как на ожившее чудо, как на рождественский подарок, и Дино не смог устоять. Смял ее губы в настойчивом поцелуе, ожидая, что сейчас его оттолкнут.

Вместо этого объятия стали крепче, девушка прижалась еще сильнее, обхватила ногами талию и ответила с такой страстью, что закружилась голова.

Ну и к черту это наказание! Упускать ради него такие возможности... не дождетесь!

Это стало последней связной мыслью Дино Каваллоне.

 

Итальянская свадьба традиционно проводилась в кругу семьи, среди самых близких и родных. Просто обычно в Италии этот круг весьма обширен, включает в себя не одно поколение.

Дино стоял у алтаря, нервно поправляя белую камелию в петлице. Ими было украшено все в саду, где проводилась церемония. Тсунаеши постаралась. Свободное от обязанностей главного юриста время она посвящала саду и цветам.

И Дино.

Их свадьба. И их гости.

Помахала рукой радостная Юни, шкодливо подмигнул Бьякуран. Так непривычно видеть гостей... без их вечных атрибутов. Без пачки зефира, без стакана виски, без пристегнутого меча, без шляпы.... Без шляпы?! Дино моргнул, ему не верилось, что он видит подросшего репетитора без головного убора. Реборн пожал плечами, развел руками, мол, что он может поделать против объединенной женской армии семьи Каваллоне, некоторых союзных кланов и Луссурии.

В первом ряду с каменным лицом сидел Емитсу в компании Десятого босса десятой семьи и ее Хранителей. Даже спустя годы, эта мысль доставляла Дино удовольствие. Он сравнивал Инари с Тсуной и не понимал, как можно выбрать первую. Инари холодна, невыразительна, в ней нет отпечатка личности, нет гармонии Небес.

Они заслужили то, что с ними произошло.

За Тсуну.

Садистская идея пригласить их принадлежала Реборну.

Заиграла музыка, и мысли Дино тут же устремились к началу прохода, где под руку с Ромарио появилась невеста. Дино нервно качнулся с пятки на носок. Он до сих пор боится, что это всего лишь сон, что сейчас Тсуна развернется и убежит, отказавшись выходить замуж за такого неуклюжего мужчину.

Но Тсунаеши счастливо улыбается, ее взгляд не отрывается от фигуры Дино, она сияет внутренним светом, который почти погас после предательства. А в руках она несет букет алых камелий.

"Ты - пламя в моем сердце!"

И Дино понимает, что никуда она не убежит. А если попытается, он не отпустит.

Тсунаеши встает рядом с ним, и он не может наглядеться на свою красавицу. Краем глаза видит оторопевшие, шокированные лица Емитсу и Хранителей, узнавших бывшую наследницу. Каменное лицо Инари, скривившееся от бессильной ярости.

Ему нет до них дела. Его больше волнует нежная, тонкая рука в его ладони.

И время, когда нужно сказать "Согласен".

 

Все говорят, что жена босса семьи Каваллоне вьет из него не просто веревки - корабельные канаты. Он мчится к ней домой, спотыкаясь и запинаясь, чуть ли не падая. Он часто заезжает в кондитерские, расхаживает там вдоль витрин, не зная, что выбрать. И в конце концов, покупает все. Он берет ее на совещания и серьезные собрания, беспрекословно слушается ее советов, может из-за одного ее слова изменить свои требования за секунду. Из-за чего его называют подкаблучником.

И жутко ему завидуют.

Потому что знают, что сладкое он покупает не только для жены, но и для двух своих сыновей и маленькой дочери. Он слушается ее советов, потому что когда-то она была претендентом на титул Десятого босса Вонголы и обладает невероятной интуицией, почти предвидением.

А еще все знают, кто послужил первопричиной падения Вонголы.

Все говорят, что жена босса Каваллоне вьет из него не просто веревки - корабельные канаты. А еще говорят, что такой женщине невозможно не подчиниться с радостью.

 

Дино обожает свою семью. Старшего сына Оливьеро, отличника, любителя шахмат и экономики. Второго сына, Доминика, фантазера, мечтателя, увлекающегося моделированием и спуском на воду кораблей. Младшую дочку, Камелию, кудрявый предмет восхищения окружающих и нежной, но непреклонной заботы старших братьев. Уже сейчас они занимаются боевыми искусствами, учатся стрелять не для того, чтобы стать мафиози, а чтобы отгонять женихов от своей сестры.

Дино обожает семейные вечера, когда можно ненадолго позабыть о делах, благо в Альянсе воцарился более-менее стабильный мир. И можно сесть на ковер в старой футболке и потертых джинсах, помочь Доминику собрать модель парусника, сыграть партию в шахматы с Оливьеро, убедить Камелию, что ему бантики не пойдут, а вот их сенбернару Альдо - очень даже. И прислониться к коленям своей жены, забрать у нее книгу, уткнуться носом в мягкую ладонь, поцеловать нежное запястье, там, где бьется пульс.

И поймать сияющий взгляд карих глаз, прикушенную губу, понимая, что у нее точно так же трепещет сердце от невыразимого счастья, бьющего через край.

Они счастливы. И это не изменится.

 

Тсунаеши обожала свою семью. Старшего сына Оливьеро, красавца, доброго, как и его отец. Второго сына, Доминика, послушного и мечтательного, как и его отец. Младшую дочку, Камелию, у которой глаза и сердце, как у ее отца.

Тсунаеши обожала своего мужа за то, что тот всегда заезжает в кондитерскую, даже когда невозможно устал. За то, что слушает ее на переговорах. Впрочем, это не раз позволяло семье избежать неприятных ловушек.

Тсунаеши обожала, когда Дино садился на ковер у ее кресла, брал ее руку и целовал запястье. И смотрел прямо ей в глаза. В такие моменты ей казалось, что без слов можно сказать гораздо больше, что муж понимает: ее жизнь сосредоточена вокруг него и детей.

Тсунаеши обожала своего мужа за то, что каждое утро, вот уже семнадцать долгих лет, на столике возле их кровати оказывается букет красных камелий.

Они счастливы.

И это не изменится.


End file.
